


and I will wait for you

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney feels like he’s ready for sex after getting a puck to the jaw. Geno is not so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I will wait for you

Geno’s lying on his side, eyes closed and trying to focus on his own breathing to get himself to sleep, when he feels Sid shift next to him and then a hand snaking up to his stomach. He envelopes Sid’s hand with his own, feeling how bony Sid’s fingers are getting despite how much soft food he has to constantly take in, and he whispers, “Sid?”

“Hey, didn’t know if you were awake or not,” he says, his voice still a little muffled and tongue unused to the missing teeth. 

“Awake, but you should not be,” Geno says, turning so they can face each other. Sid’s hair is a little disheveled and his face still looks swollen at the cheeks. Sid winds his arm around Geno’s waist and then moves it down to his back. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Sid says, still speaking softly.

“In pain? Need medicine?”

Sid shakes his head, pillow underneath making a rustling noise. “No, not that,” and he cranes his neck to kiss Geno. 

Geno hums in Sid’s mouth but pulls away when Sid tries to deepen the kiss. “Sid, no.”

“Yes,” Sid says, making a move to kiss him again but Geno puts a gentle hand on his chest to stop him. 

“Still hurt.”

Sid rolls his eyes. “I’m okay enough to kiss.”

Geno scoffs, “Yeah, but that not all you want to do.”

“I’m okay, Geno, really. I just,” he moves his leg so it’s over Geno’s thigh and hooks his ankle over his and Geno can feel that Sid’s at least half-hard already. “We haven’t had sex in weeks.”

“You were hurt, in hospital,” Geno’s voice gets louder than he really means it to, but Sid was in the _hospital_ and had to get surgery and he still isn’t one hundred percent better, not even near it, and why can’t he understand that?

“But I feel good, I feel okay.”

“That because you high on pills.”

“I am not high on pills,” Sid mutters, rubbing his eyes. 

“Flower say you could not stop laughing at Friends episode you saw with him yesterday and he needed to get you water to calm down.”

“Yeah, but it was a really funny episode, that’s not my fault,” he says, shifting his hips and Geno’s growing hard as well, but he still has to push Sid away.

“No, Sid.”

Sid sighs audibly, moves off of him, and gets up from the bed and walks to the hallway.

“Where you going?” Geno asks.

“I’m gonna go jerk-off in the bathroom.”

“Don’t hurt self!” Geno calls after him and laughs when Sid turns back to scowl, missing teeth and all. 

-

Sid climbs into Geno’s lap while he’s watching one of the DVDs his mom brought back from Russia. 

“Sid,” Geno says, moving his head so he can see the TV. “This is good part, find out who murderer is.”

“Geno,” Sid says, voice almost whiny. “I got to skate today, so can we,” he doesn’t even finish the sentence, just kisses Geno’s neck, sucking at the side, and Geno knows that’s gonna leave a hickey that he’s gonna get chirped for in the locker room tomorrow. 

“The murderer, Sid,” Geno stresses.

Sid gets up from his lap and moves next to him on the couch, arms folded on his chest and even pouting a little. “It’s a DVD, you can pause it anytime and come back to it, you know.”

Geno turns to look at him, pausing the DVD player. “Yes, I know, but have been watching for two weeks to find murderer. Very important,” he says and unpauses the DVD.

Sid slumps down even further on the sofa but looks more interested when one of the buildings catches on fire and the police officer has a suspect cornered. 

“What’s he saying?” Sid asks Geno.

“That he know he the one who killed Katya and to confess.”

Then next to the building a massive explosion comes from a nearby alleyway and they’re both entranced by what’s on the television. 

“Oh, wow,” he says.

“Yes, is very good, shh, shh, something important about to happen. I translate for you?”

Sid nods. “Yeah.”

-

“I’m okay!” 

“You nearly choke and die on mozzarella stick, Sidney! Is mozzarella stick worth your life?”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t have sex, I just need to be more careful about what I eat.”

Geno huffs. “Yes, but you think oh I can have mozzarella stick because I am okay, but you are not okay and then you will not be okay with sex and you get hurt again.”

“Geno,” Sid says, suddenly looking very serious, elbows resting on the dining room table. “Us having sex is not going to re-break my jaw.”

“Yeah, and you think mozzarella stick will not kill you either,” Geno shoots back. 

“And it didn’t!” he looks away and says, almost to himself, “I shouldn’t have even told you about it.”

Geno rolls his eyes. “Yes, good, not tell me, not tell me you choke because, why? Because you want sex?”

“You know what, Geno?” Sid says, rising from the chair and going over to the closet to pull on a jacket. “I’m going out, I’ll be back later.”

“Sid,” Geno starts but he just shakes his head.

“I just, I need to get some air. Don’t wait up for me,” he says, grabbing the car keys from the counter and leaving the house. 

Geno sits down to where Sid was and buries his face in his hands. “Fuck.”

-

Sid doesn’t come back until night falls and Geno’s already in bed. He can hear Sid tiptoe into the room and take his clothes off before climbing into bed. 

“You asleep yet?” Sid whispers to Geno, who’s lying facing the wall.

“No.”

“Okay,” he says and then, “Good night.”

“Where you go?”

“Mario’s.”

“Oh. Okay.” Geno waits for a moment before he asks, “Why you get so angry?”

“What?”

“When I say we not have sex. Why you get so angry?”

He can hear Sid sigh and shift in the bed. “I know I don’t,” he pauses. “I know I don’t look like I used to before the surgery, okay? I get it. And I still got some teeth missing and my cheeks are still swollen and my jaw’s crooked and I don’t look good. I get all of that. I just, I just, I was hoping you didn’t mind but I guess you do.”

Geno nearly shoots up from the bed and looks at Sid. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Sid looks uncomfortable and stares at the ceiling, refusing to make eye contact. “Geno, you keep saying that you’re doing this because you don’t want me to get hurt, but you see that I’m skating, you see that I’m close to being able to practice with full contact, so you can’t use that as an excuse for not sleeping with me anymore.”

“That’s not, that was never excuse, Sid, never,” he says and when all Sid does is shrug, he sits directly in front of Sid and Sid sits up with him. He gingerly moves Sid’s chin up with his hand so they’re face to face. “I saw puck collide with jaw. I saw blood and pain and you in hospital. I can’t,” he takes a deep breath. “I can’t hurt you. You always look good, Sid, even if you get puck to face and get Marchand nose, I still think you look good.”

Sid laughs quietly and then asks, almost hesitantly, “So can I kiss you now?”

Geno smiles. “Yes, Sid, can kiss me.”

Sid leans forward and kisses Geno, long and deep. After a few moments, he breaks apart and says, “Does this mean we can have sex now?”

Geno’s smile gets even wider but says half-seriously, finger wagging, “But you tell if you’re hurt, yeah?”

“Yeah, of course,” he says, playing with the ends of Geno’s shirt. “Can I?”

Geno helps him take it off and then pulls Sid up so he’s on top of him. Sid’s legs straddle his sides and he kisses Geno’s neck.

“Going to give another hickey,” Geno huffs, trying to sound annoyed.

Sid hums, uncaring, and then his kisses trail down lower and Sid looks up and meets his eye and, fuck. 

He pulls down his boxers and takes the tip of Geno in his mouth, his hand working the rest.

“Sid, your jaw,” Geno quietly protests, breathing hard and hands stroking Sid’s hair.

“I know, I’m only taking a little.” He does down on Geno for a few more moments and then pulls up and says, “Can you fuck me?”

“You okay for it?”

Sid rolls his eyes but leans up to give him a kiss and Geno swears he can taste a little bit of himself on Sid’s lips and god, he really needs to come. Sid opens the drawer of the bedside table and pulls out the condoms and a bottle of lube. 

“How you want it?” _What position won’t hurt you._

Sid thinks about it for a few seconds before telling Geno to lean against the headboard. “I want to ride you.”

Geno’s head drops back at the image that puts in his mind. “Jesus, Sid.”

“Give me the lube, I’ll do it,” Sid says and nods when Geno asks if he’s sure. “Yeah, give it here.”

Sid makes quick work and is three fingers in when he tosses Geno the strip of condoms with his free hand. “Put it on.”

Geno’s hands are slippery with sweat and he’s been doing this with Sid for a while now and why does this feel so nerve-wracking? He puts one on and Sid moves forward and slowly lowers himself on Geno’s cock, biting his lower lip and cheeks red.

“Fuck, Sid,” Geno gasps when Sid’s lowered himself down fully.

“Missed this,” Sid says, rotating his hips and then eventually moving himself up and down.

“Not gonna last long.”

Sid lets out a laugh, eyes bright. “Me either. God,” he says when Geno moves his hips up in rhythm with Sid’s thrusts. “Yeah, right there.”

They only last a few more seconds, Geno coming first and then Sid soon after and he collapses on Geno’s chest, cock still partly in him. 

“Fuck,” Sid breathes out.

Geno pets Sid’s hair and kisses his forehead. “Yes, very good, agree, but crushing me.”

Sid says, “Sorry,” and gingerly moves himself off of Geno. 

Geno ties the condom and throws it away in the nearby trash bin. He gets up from the bed and goes into the bathroom and returns with a warm wet washcloth. He cleans Sid’s stomach and while normally this makes Sid complain about feeling overly coddled, tonight there’s no protest. 

After, he carefully, gently, moves Sid around so they’re spooning on the bed. 

“You okay?”

Sid curls up in Geno’s chest. “Yeah, Geno.”

“Face not hurt? Jaw?”

“Everything’s fine.”

“Okay, good.”

They spend a few moments in quiet before Sid says, “You were that worried about me?”

“Of course, always worried about Sid.”

Sid takes Geno’s hand in his own, gives it a tight squeeze, and closes his eyes. Shortly after, Geno does the same, the warm feeling in his chest never fading.


End file.
